1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mats for domestic animals, and more particularly pertains to a mat which is designed to collect loose fur.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mats for domestic animals is known in the prior art. More specifically, mats for domestic animals heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a resting place for such animals are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the prior art is replete with examples of mats for domestic animals. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,861, which issued to Marvin Elkins and Dwight L. Smith on Mar. 17, 1987, discloses a pet mat for domestic animals. The mat, as illustrated, comprises a top material layer impervious to insects, an intermediate material layer to trap insects, and a bottom material layer which is also impervious to insects. U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,517 is a continuation in part of U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,861, which issued to Dwight L. Smith and Marvin Elkins, on Aug. 1, 1989. The device is a modification of the prior disclosure in that other types of intermediate and impervious layers are employed to immobilize insects. U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,417, which issued to Robert P. Ellis on Sep. 27, 1977, discloses a cat and dog combination stretcher and scratcher which gives the animal a preference for stretching on the smooth side or scratching on the rougher side. The action of scratching on the rougher side causes an insecticide to be emitted. U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,689, which issued to Robert M. Stewart on Aug. 29, 1989, discloses a pet lounge for providing a head rest for the animal.
While the above mentioned devices are functional and well suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose a mat specifically designed to collect loose fur as well as dispense an insecticide. Further, the devices described in the above listed patents have apparently not met with commercial success. Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved animal mats which provide at least for loose hair collection or insecticide dispensing. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.